Sleeping Beauty
by Kyo Kyoya
Summary: Noe sebenarnya … sebal karena ia tak pernah melihat Vanitas tidur.


**Sleeping Beauty**

 **Memoir of Vanitas** **Jun Mochizuki**

 **Warning : Typos | OOC | Shonen-ai .**

 **Tidak ada keuntungan material membuat ini. Sebatas hiburan semata.**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T FLAME**

* * *

Noe sebenarnya … sebal karena ia tak pernah melihat Vanitas tidur. Ia tak tahu apakah kata sebal cocok untuk mengungkapkan rasa yang ada di hatinya. Ia tak perlu memikirkan itu karena ia sudah cukup sebal dengan fakta ia tak pernah melihat wajah tidur Vanitas. Ia tak perlu berpikir keras untuk mendeskripsikan rasa di hatinya.

Ia pernah sekali mencoba terbangun lebih lama dari biasanya pada malam hari dengan harapan dapat menangkap wajah tidur Vanitas. Ia sudah berpura-pura tidur kemudian bangun dengan cepat ketika ia mendengar Vanitas naik ke kasur dan gesekan selimut. Tetapi yang ia dapat adalah Vanitas yang terlelap dengan bergelung dalam selimut, wajahnya tertutupi selimut. Waktu itu ia merasa kecewa tetapi ia biarkan saja. Ia juga merasa mengantuk menunggu Vanitas pulang.

Tapi Noe tidak menyerah. Setelah kejadian tersebut Noe selama seminggu tetap terjaga sambil berpura-pura tidur dan memperhatikan jadwal pulang Vanitas pada malam hari. Vanitas pulang larut malam, sekitar jam 11 hingga 12 malam. Noe bertanya-tanya berapa lama Vanitas tidur jika di pagi hari Vanitas selalu bangun lebih pagi dari Noe dan selalu membawakan sarapan dengan baju telah rapi. Ia tidak pernah sempat memperkirakan Vanitas terbangun karena Noe tertidur lelap dan susah terbangun.

Hari ini, Noe memiliki sebuah ide cemerlang yang akan ia praktikan nanti malam.

Mereka pulang malam ini dengan rasa lelah setelah mengejar-ngejar Pemikul Kutukan dan menyelamatkannya. Vanitas segera membersihkan badan ketika mereka sampai di kamar hotel kemudian bergantian dengan Noe. Seperti biasa setelah Noe keluar kamar mandi, Vanitas sudah tidak ada di kamar hotel.

Noe masih memiliki beberapa jam sebelum estimasi Vanitas pulang. Noe memutuskan untuk memejamkan matanya sesaat sehingga ia bisa lebih segar ketika menjalankan idenya nanti. Ia menggelung dirinya dalam selimut dan membiarkan kantuk menjemputnya diiringi dengkuran Murr yang berada di samping kepalanya.

…

Jam setengah 12, Noe terbangun. Jantungnya berdetak cepat, ia takut ia telah melewatkan jam pulang Vanitas. Noe berpindah sedikit dan melirik ke arah kasur Vanitas. Ia menghela napas lega karena kasur Vanitas masih rapi dan bersih seperti belum pernah ditiduri.

Kemudian ia mendengar suara dentuman di atap. 'Oh, itu Vanitas.' pikir Noe. Noe mengubah posisi tidurnya sehingga ia bisa segera melaksanakan idenya. Tak lama kemudian ia mendengar derit jendela yang berada di samping kasurnya. Jendela tersebut adalah 'pintu pulang' Vanitas pada malam hari.

Saat Vanitas melompat masuk dan mendarat masuk dengan suara pelan, Noe terbangun dan segera memerangkap Vanitas dengan selimut. Noe sekilas melihat mata sebiru bulan itu melebar sesaat kemudian sebuah seringai menghiasi wajah itu, seolah ia tahu apa yang direncanakan Noe.

Vanitas telah terperangkap di dalam selimut kemudian Noe mendorongnya ke kasur, memerangkap Vanitas dengan kedua tangannya. "Noe, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Vanitas dengan suara yang sedikit terendam selimut. Noe tak menjawabnya tetapi ia membuka sedikit selimut yang menutupi wajah Vanitas. Wajah Vanitas sedikit merah ketika selimut itu terbuka mungkin karena napas Vanitas tertahan selimut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Vanitas sekali lagi. Wajahnya masih merah tetapi tidak ada ekspresi panik, mungkin lebih tepat penasaran dengan yang dilakukan Noe terhadapnya.

Noe kembali tak menjawab, ia mendudukan dirinya di atas Vanitas dan memegang tangan Vanitas yang muncul di sela-sela selimut. Lebih tepatnya, mencoba melepaskan sarung tangan yang Vanitas pakai. Vanitas yang masih terperangkan, terperanjat. Noe telah berhasil melepaskan salah satu sarung tangannya dan ia sedikit protektif ketika tangan Noe memegang tangannya yang memiliki 'tanda'. Noe menatapnya seolah meminta ijin dan Vanitas menyanggupinya. Ia pikir tak ada salahnya Noe kembali melihat 'tanda' itu lagi. Walaupun Noe sudah pernah melihatnya, ia masih menatap cukup lama 'tanda' itu dan menggosok pelan tanda itu dengan ibu jarinya.

Noe kemudian bangkit dan duduk dan berjalan ke arah kursi dimana ia menaruh mantelnya . Ia menaruh sarung tangan Vanitas di atas mantelnya kemudian duduk di samping Vanitas. Ia menyibak selimut dibagian kaki Vanitas dan melepas sepatu Vanitas dengan cepat tetapi pergerakannya masih halus. Setelah itu menaruh sepatu Vanitas di kaki kasur.

Vanitas masih diam dan membiarkan Noe melakukan apa yang sedang ia lakukan. Ia ingin tahu apa yang direncanakan pemuda polos ini. Tetapi Vanitas tak bisa diam ketika Noe membuka selimut hingga kepinggangnya. Ketika tangan itu melepas satu-satunya kancing mantelnya, Vanitas memegang tangannya. Noe menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Um, Noe aku tidak tahu kalau kau ternyata _berbelok_ …." ucap Vanitas dengan ragu. "Kau tahu, aku belum siap jika kau melakukan _itu_ padaku." lanjut Vanitas dengan senyum malu yang dibuat-buat.

Noe menatap Vanitas dengan bingung sesaat sebelum wajahnya memerah. "Bukan…." Noe menghela napas. Jika ia menjawab Vanitas, ia merasa ia akan diusili habis-habisan. Maka Noe lebih memilih diam dan melanjutkan kegiatannya yaitu melepas mantel kebesaran Vanitas.

"Noe!" Vanitas berseru kaget ketika Noe memaksanya melepas mantel. Tidak hanya sampai disitu saja, tangan Noe sudah menarik pita yang tersemat di kemeja Vanitas. "Noe! Berhenti!" Vanitas mendorong dada Noe tetapi pemuda vampir itu tak bergerak sama sekali. Pita kemejanya telah lari ke lantai dan tangan itu berpindah ke pinggang Vanitas. Vanitas mencoba merangkak pergi tetapi hal itu malah memudahkan Noe untuk menarik pita yang berada di pinggangnya. Pita itu merupakan pita penahan celananya dan Vanitas semakin panik.

Mungkin Noe terlalu fokus dengan apa yang ia rencanakan hingga ia tak sadar bahwa ia telah menelanjangi Vanitas. Noe baru tersadar ketika Vanitas berteriak, "Noe! Berhenti! Kumohon…." Ia melihat Vanitas yang berada di bawahnya. Vanitas menutup matanya dengan salah satu tangannya, dibalik itu juga terlihat bahwa wajah Vanitas merah bersemu. Tangannya yang lain mencoba menarik selimut agar menutupi tubuhnya.

Ia tak benar-benar menelanjangi Vanitas karena Vanitas masih menggunakan pakaian dalamnya yang sebenarnya hanya sedikit menutupi tubuhnya.

Noe menampar dirinya dalam hati. Ini bukan waktunya ia melihat tubuh Vanitas atau apapun. Tujuannya bukan mempermalukan Vanitas. Noe beranjak dan membuka tas Vanitas. Ia mengambil piama yang paling atas dan segera kembali ke samping Vanitas.

"Pakai ini…." ucap Noe sambil memberikan piama itu. Ia mengalihkan wajahnya untuk menghormati privasi Vanitas. Ketika Vanitas telah mengambil piama tersebut, Noe membalikkan badannya.

"Vanitas, aku tidak bermaksud … melakukan _ini_." kata Noe.

"…."

"Maafkan aku, Vanitas. Sungguh aku tak bermaksud untuk memperlakukanmu seperti ini." Noe mengambil napas. "Aku bermaksud untuk membantumu berganti—"

"Diam Noe." sela Vanitas.

Tangan Noe ditarik kencang kemudian ia terjatuh di kasur. Belum sempat ia bereaksi, Vanitas telah menindihnya dahulu. Mata biru itu menatap tajam dan Noe merasa sedikit takut pada Vanitas yang hanya seorang manusia biasa.

"Aku kira kau adalah seseorang yang _gentleman_ , Noe. Seseorang yang berhenti ketika lawannya mengatakan tidak…." ucap Vanitas dengan sinis. "Aku adalah seorang laki-laki jadi aku bisa membiarkan hal ini berlalu. Jika aku melihatmu melakukan hal ini ke seorang wanita, aku tidak segan untuk menyakitimu."

Noe menatap mata Vanitas kemudian berkata, "Ya, silakan."

Vanitas merasa bahwa mata violet Noe tidak berkata bohong. Ia beranjak dan hendak melangkah ke kasurnya ketika tangannya ditarik. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Noe yang wajahnya tampak ingin mengatakan banyak hal tetapi bingung mulai dari mana.

"Tidur bersamaku." Vanitas mendadak ingin sekali memukul wajah tampan itu. "Maksudku, kita hanya tidur saja. Aku bukan bermaksud yang aneh-aneh padamu, Vanitas. Percayalah!"

"Kau tahu bahwa kasur ini hanya untuk satu orang." ucap Vanitas dengan menahan amarahnya.

"Tapi kau cukup kecil untuk tidur bersamaku." jawab Noe dengan polosnya.

" …. " Vanitas benar-benar ingin memukul wajah itu.

" _Please_ Vanitas…." Noe menatapnya dengan tatapan mengharap yang sering ia lihat ketika Noe menemukan hal baru di kota.

Baik, ia akan menuruti permintaan aneh Noe kali ini. Ini akan menjadi balasan terima kasih karena Noe sudah mau membantunya hari ini.

"Geser." Vanitas naik ke kasur dan memposisikan diri di bagian kosong sebelah Noe. Ia masih mendapatkan ruang yang cukup walaupun lengannya bersinggungan dengan Noe. Walaupun Noe adalah seorang vampir, tubuhnya terasa hangat. Rasa hangat lengan Noe mengingatkan Vanitas bahwa ia sudah lama sekali tidak merasakan hangatnya makhluk hidup lain.

Ah, sudahlah. Ia sedang tidak ingin berpikir. Untuk kali ini saja, ia akan membiarkan seseorang berada satu kasur dengannya. Kali ini saja…

Noe tak bisa menahan senyumnya ketika Vanitas mulai menutup matanya dan tarikan napasnya mulai teratur. Oh, Noe tak akan melupakan bagaimana wajah rupawan yang biasanya terlihat sedikit mengerut karena terus-menerus berpikir mulai lemas dan tenang, menunjukkan wajah polos yang tersimpan selama ini.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **A/n:**

Hello penghuni fandom Vanitas!

Diri ini ingin menyumbang fanfic karena kekurangan asupan. Sebenarnya enggak ngeship amat sama ini ship tapi suka aja gitu kalau temenan mereka agak menjurus gitu. Dan ini ff pertama setelah sekian lama engga nulis jadi ya rasanya kaku gitu kalau nulis. Walaupun begitu aku harap kalian menikmatinya.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
